jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skullzproductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jay Jay the Jet Plane wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snuffy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck cleaning up the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 21:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations Skullz! If you have any questions (e.g., blocking, page protections, etc.), need any help, etc., please feel free to contact me here at JayJay on my talkpage. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 21:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Skullz! Why not activate here at jayjay?! It’s useful, and I want to go over a few things with you, if I could. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) well i'll think about it Skullzproductions 23:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I have found a vandal editing on the IP address 37.128.192.132. All edits from this IP are vandalism, and the editor has claimed to be blocked user Pauliewx when vandalising your userpage (I have now reverted this edit). All of the vandalism is exceptionally inappropriate, and took place on May 11th (the day before this message was posted). Due to the nature of these incidents, I feel that it would be justifiable to block this IP. Thank you 13:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) hey sailor bet you thought you'd seen the last of me Pauliewx (talk) 19:45, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello I am ESF1995 from Scratchpad and I was wondering if you needed any admin help here? --— Lets Chuffout of Elsbridge! 23:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) you not gonna cause any trouble & watch for any troublemakers? Skullzproductions (talk) 03:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I will not toierate any troublemakers. — Lets Chuffout of Elsbridge! 00:47, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ok i'll give you adminship Skullzproductions (talk) 04:28, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Please help I wish to change this page http://jayjay.wikia.com/wiki/Jay_Jay_the_Jet_Plane/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js to a Mediawiki page, could you take it from here? Fear Not! (talk) 19:33, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes It's True I Have Golden Rules Of Growing Up I Also Have The Other Ones Like Herky Jerky Like I Said So Look On Ebay Or Amazon For Videos I Don't Have Can You Show Me How To Edit An Episode Like Tracy's Tree Can I See What You Have For Jay Jay Video That I Don't Have Yet Can You Show Me Your Vhs Collection I'd Like To See It Hi, This is just to let you know as the most recently active admin, that there may be problem edits on this wikia from User:Ryan1313. He's been banned from Wikia for adding false information to many articles. He likes to change small facts so they look like normal corrections. The list of pages he has edited is at . Regards -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC)